


talia mar And the mysterious device

by Narutotheho



Category: talia mar - Fandom
Genre: Body Modification, Bodyswap, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutotheho/pseuds/Narutotheho
Summary: When Talia gets a strange package left at her door how will she and her friends react when it starts working.
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad spelling or punctuation

It started out as a normal day for talia until she strange email from a company that she has never heard of she opened it she realised that they wanted her to promote their brand and make her whole video about the brand she didn’t even know what exactly it was she didn’t read into much and simply denied there offer. 

After talia got off stream she just getting changed into a black crop top and some sweat pants this was when she got a knock at the she was shocked she didn’t think her friends would be here so soon. 

She opened her door to see a package she didn’t ordering anything so she just opened it.  
What was inside was a device that strongly resembled a tablet she turned it on and it scanned her body.

A tab came up with a bio on talia   
Gender:female   
Age:23  
Hair colour:black   
Height:5’6  
Bra size:b cup  
Talia felt felt weird about it knowing about her but before she could put away and promote came up saying click any stat on the bio to change it thinking it was just a gimmick and nothing would happen changed it.  
Gender:female  
Age:23  
Hair colour:blonde   
Height:5’6  
Bra size:c cup  
Talia hit okay thinking nothing would happen then suddenly blonde hair was on her shoulder and her bra felt to tight this freaked tailia out she couldn’t believe what had just happened.   
It took talia some time to came down after what had happened talia then turned the tablet back on but this time pulled up a tab on Becky (bambino Becky)  
Gender:female  
Age:22  
Hair colour:dark brown   
Height:5’6  
Bra size: d cup  
Talia thought long and hard what she was going to do to Becky but she couldn’t decide what so she made some quick changes   
Gender:female  
Age:20  
Hair colour : dark brown  
Height:5,6  
Bra size: c cup  
Becky was wearing a white crop top with a dark green bomber jacket and jeans   
When Becky knocked on talias door she felt like something was wrong she realised that chest felt weird like it was smaller or something talia finally opened the door and said “hi Becky is everything alright” Becky responded by saying “yeah but my never mind are you wearing a push up bra” talia blushed at the comment “no why do my tits look bigger” Becky stopped and just starred at them witch made talia a bit uncomfortable then Becky said “yeah they do and mine have gotten smaller” that’s when talia busted into laughter Becky was confused at what was so funny then she to explain the tablet and everything to Becky but there was knock on the door it was Freya what should they do the pair thought.  
End of chapter


	2. Pranking Freya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia and Becky decide to prank Freya and Gee with the device

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad spelling or punctuation

The pair looked at the tablet thinking what could they do to Freya who was fast approaching Talia’s house that’s when a new tab opened on the tablet with a description of Freya’s clothing and ways to change them.  
Underwear:white panties and bra  
Top: white sdmn crop top hoodie  
Bottom:grey sdmn sweatpants   
Socks: white ankle   
Becky said once reading the info said” we can have fun with this” the two looked a smiled at each other “I have an idea” said talia who stated to change Freya clothes on the tablet she told Becky to look at the changes  
Underwear:white vibrating panties and a bra  
Top: white sdmn crop top hoodie  
Bottom:grey sdmn sweatpants   
Socks: white ankle   
Becky looked at this and said” you are bad Talia” who had the remote to the panties in her hand the pair started laughing but stopped when their was knock on the door it was Freya.

The trio we’re going to make a video on Talia’s channel and then when Gee gets there later a video on Becky’s channel.

Talia opened the door to see Freya standing their she said “ hey Talia you didn’t say you dyed your hair” Talia said “yeah it just an in the moment thing I done it before Becky got here”

Becky and Freya greeted each other while Talia set up for the video.

Freya then asked Talia what the video was about and Taila responded by saying it was a don’t react challenge, 

As they sat down on Talia’s couch to start the video Freya asked Taila “not trying to be rude but Talia why do your boobs look bigger” Talia said”do they look normal to me” Becky said”to me they look the same aswell must be where your sitting Freya” Freya was sacrificed by their answers and got into the video.

Everything was normal they did the intro and watch 3 videos out of 9, Talia has reacted twice and Becky reacted once and Freya hasn’t reacted at all and was rubbing that fact in their faces so Talia decided it was time to cheat so when the fourth video was on she turned on Freya’s vibrating panties when this happened she moaned causing her to lose the round.   
Freya was confused at what happened she said”I don’t know what came over me hold on I’m going to the toilet” so Freya left to the toilet to check the issue but once inside turned her vibrating panties back into pair she had on before as soon as she left Talia turned them back into the vibrating ones. 

“Are you alright Freya “ said Becky (who was aware of what Talia was doing) Freya said “yeah let’s carrying on with the video” and that’s what they did until the last round were at that point Talia turned on the panties so much that Freya started to get really horny.

After they wrapped up the video the pair decided to tell Freya about the device and what they did to her Freya but saying “you bitches no wonder I feel so horny and I was moaning give me the tablet it’s only fair” they agreed.

End of chapter


	3. Freya’s revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya gets revenge on Talia and Becky with the device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad spelling and punctuation.

Freya was plotting on how to get her revenge she thought about giving them vibrating panties but that would have been to easy and predictable so she pulled out the tab on Talia’s body.  
Gender:female  
Age:23  
Hair colour:blonde   
Height:5’6  
Bra size:c cup  
she knew how she can change it.  
Gender:female  
Age:23  
Hair colour:blonde   
Height:5’4  
Bra size:A cup  
Freya now had to think of how to back at Becky then a thought came into her head but first she had to bring up her body tab.  
Gender:female  
Age:20  
Hair colour : dark brown  
Height:5,6  
Bra size: c cup  
Just one little change thought Freya.  
Gender:female  
Age:18  
Hair colour:dark brown   
Height:5’6  
Bra size: d cup  
Freya was happy with her decisions and hit enter she saw the two girls change in front of her Talia’s breasts going down in cups while Becky went up one.

Talia noticed her change and said “ah I guess I’ll always have small boobs” Freya looked at her and said “you got lucky that it was just your tits” that’s when Becky said “thanks Freya you got my size back did you change anything else” that’s when Freya put a mirror next to have face so can see the reflection “I also made you a bit younger” Becky looked at her face her was much softer and made her look like a teen “how much younger” said Becky who was staring at Freya while she put the mirror down “ erm about 18” Becky was standing still thinking for a second “ugh I’m going to be a lightweight”

End of chapter


End file.
